conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Número
Número, em gramática, é uma característica que permite determinar o número de entidades à qual determinada classe gramatical (substantivo, verbo, adjetivo, pronome etc.) se refere. Tipos de número Singular/Plural Muitas línguas têm duas formas, o singular, para uma só instância de um conceito e o plural, para mais de uma instância. Geralmente, o singular é a forma não marcada e o plural é obtido por flexão do singular. É o caso do português: carro/carros, caixa/caixas etc. Há exceções nas quais o plural é idêntico ao singular: um lápis / dois lápis. Coletivo/Singulativo Algumas línguas diferenciam entre uma forma básica, o coletivo, que é indiferente em relação ao número, e uma forma derivada mais complicada para entidades singulares, o singulativo, como o japonês - mais ou menos como no português se distingue "neve" (coletivo) e "floco de neve" (singulativo). Em outras línguas os singulativos podem ser regularmente formados de nomes coletivos; por exemplo, em árabe حجر ḥajar "pedra" → حجرة ḥajarā "pedra (individual)", بقر baqar "gado" → بقرة baqarā "rês (singular)" Singular/Dual/Plural Muitas línguas distinguem "singular" (um), "dual" (dois) e "plural" (mais de dois). O número dual existiu em proto-indo-europeu e persistiu em muitas línguas antigas dessa família, incluindo o sânscrito, o grego antigo e o gótico. Ainda é encontrado em islandês e esloveno. Outras retêm apenas vestígios, como a distinção feita pelo português entre ambos e todos. Muitas línguas semíticas também têm o dual. Singular/Dual/Trial/Plural Em línguas que usam o trial, o plural refere-se a quatro ou mais itens. Incluem o Tolomako, o Lihir e o Tok Pisin (apenas nos pronomes). Nenhuma linguagem distingue um trial sem ter plural e nenhuma tem dual sem ter plural (Greenberg 1972). Nular Algumas línguas, como o letão, têm uma forma nular para referir-se a zero item. Outras línguas usam o singular ou o plural para isso. O inglês, assim como as demais línguas germânicas e a maioria das latinas, usa o plural, mas o português e o francês usam o singular (por exemplo, zero grau). Paucal O paucal refere-se a poucas (em oposição a muitas) instâncias do referente. É encontrado em Hopi, Warlpiri e em alguns substantivos árabes. Plural Distributivo O número plural distributivo é usado para várias instâncias vistas como individuos independentes, como em Navajo. Inversão de número As línguas da família Kiowa-Tanoano têm três números — singular, dual, e plural — mas exibem um modo inusual de marcá-los, chamado inversão de número. Neste esquema, todo substantivo contável tem o que pode ser chamado de seu número "inerente" ou "esperado", que não é marcado. Quando um substantivo aparece em um número invertido (atípico), isso é indicado por meio de flexão. Por exemplo, em Jemez, no qual substantivos tomam o final ''-sh'' para denotar um número invertido, há quatro gêneros que flexionam em número, como segue: Os substantivos da classe I são inerentemente singulares, os da II inerentemente plurais, os da II inerentemente singulares ou plurais. Os da classe IV não podem ser contados e nunca são marcados com ''-sh''. (Sprott 1992, p. 53.) Referências * Greenberg, Joseph H. (1972) "Numeral classifiers and substantival number: Problems in the genesis of a linguistic type", em Working Papers on Language Universals * Sprott, Robert (1992). Jemez syntax. (Dissertação de doutorado, Universidade de Chicago, EUA).